1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garment hangers and more specifically to clamp-type garment hangers. The garment hanger of the present invention includes improved laterally adjustable pivoting clamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamp-type garment hangers, that is garment hangers featuring a crossbar with two clamps disposed at opposing ends thereof, are well-known. Further, clamp-type garment hangers with clamps whose position along the crossbar is laterally adjustable are also known. However, the means for adjusting the lateral position of the clamps along the crossbar has been relatively ineffective and the present invention makes a significant contribution to that effect.
The contribution made by the present invention can be best understood after consideration of the prior art. The first garment hangers equipped with laterally adjustable clamps included a wire or metal crossbar with two metal pinch clips disposed around the crossbar. To avoid the possibility of the clips creeping along the crossbar under the weight of the garment, the frictional engagement between the clips and the crossbar was significant, making it difficult for the consumer to adjust the position of the clips along the crossbar. However, if the portion of the clips that engage the crossbar became loose or worn, the clips moved too easily along the crossbar and the garment would not hang properly. Specifically, if a pair of pants is hung from the pant cuffs from a crossbar, it is highly desirable to stretch the cuff tight between the two clips. For the consumer, this position tends to avoid wrinkling of the pants during storage in the closet. For the retailer, this position is essential for an aesthetically appealing display of the garment in the retail setting.
Plastic clamp-type garment hangers are also known. Further, garment hangers comprised of plastic crossbars and plastic clamps with laterally adjustable clamps are also known. However, the currently available laterally adjustable plastic clamps are not convenient to use or aesthetically appealing from a retail standpoint. Some plastic clamps engage the garment and crossbar so tightly that they cannot be moved once they assume the clamping position. Other plastic clamps are too loose and are disposed to creep as discussed above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plastic clamp-style garment hanger that is aesthetically appealing and therefore useful in the retail setting and further that includes laterally adjustable clamps that are convenient to use but are not disposed to creeping along the crossbar under the weight of heavy garments such as wool slacks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved clamp-style garment hanger with laterally adjustable clamps.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clamp-type garment hanger that is aesthetically pleasing as well as easy to use.